


starscream bothering tarn

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, comic book cover level of scene accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: scenes





	starscream bothering tarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinary/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['Til the Morning Comes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999941) by [Trinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinary/pseuds/Trinary). 

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorites.


End file.
